A Rulebook
by Meg0613
Summary: My take on the Raydor Drawer Mystery. Inspired by a series of post on the Major Crimes Fans Facebook page. Thanks for the inspiration. Takes place after Acting Out. A fun fluffy piece.


A Rule Book

Summary: My take on the Raydor Drawer Mystery. Inspired by the post on the Major Crimes Fans Facebook page. Thanks to whoever posted and tweeted the picture! Purely a fluff piece! Not my characters.

"I'm sorry Sharon, but I couldn't just leave Andy hanging like that and besides every word I said was true. Somebody needed to spell it out for you guys. You are dating…I'm pretty sure that's what they call it even over 50." Rusty told her in a both exasperated and amused tone. She had been lecturing him for what seemed like an eternity on how his comments before they left for the Nutcracker were inappropriate. "Sharon maybe you need to remember what the definition of dating is, Google it. Or there are probably books out there you could buy if that's what your generation prefers." He poked at her a little more.

"Russell Thomas Beck, GO TO BED" she snapped at him rolling her eyes.

"I'm 18, I don't think you can send me to my room anymore, MOM," he protested with emphasis on the mom. He was having way to much fun watching her squirm.

"Maybe not but I can take my car back and the cell phone I pay for "she countered.

"Fine, fine, I give. Good night. Sweet dreams…well not to sweet that's gross" he said laughing as he went to is room.

Sharon just shook her head and went to her room. She would never admit that Rusty's words had caused her to become completely unglued. Not that her conversation with Nicole hadn't started the process. All week she had been on edge. Anytime Andy had come near her she had jumped or if possible run away. Usually Andy's presence calmed her this week it had the exact opposite effect. The whole week had all of her thoughts and feelings that she had been trying to ignore for months had come to a boil. The way he looked at her. The way she felt when he smiled at her or flirted with her. Yes, she knew he flirted with her. Even when others were around. When she wasn't careful like that day in Taylor's office with the baby she let him pull her in and she flited back. She loved how he made her feel in those moments. Over the last couple of months they had slowly become more physically affectionate too. It was subtle but it was there. Their hands lingered longer when they touched each other. Last week after dinner when Andy had helped her with her coat and her hair was all caught up in the collar he had gently loosened it for her. His hands had rubbed on her neck and then he had let one gently rub across her face before he kissed her on the cheek. For a minute she knew he was about to kiss her for real but the valet returned with his car and instead he just helped her in. Sharon still didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

Sharon's phone rang as she was getting into bed. She didn't have to look it was Andy's ringtone. She thought about not answering but the truth was she missed him. She didn't like things being uncomfortable between them. "Hi, Andy" was her simple answer on the phone. "Hey" he said and there was a long uncomfortable pause. "So, is this how it's going to be now?" she asked him. "I hope not" Andy answered her. "Sharon I am really sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't more up front before. With both you and Nicole. You have been such a good friend to me I owed you more than that." He heard Sharon hum on the other end of the phone and knew she was thinking so he didn't push her. "Andy, I'm not mad at you." She said quietly. "You're not?" Sharon couldn't help but smile at the relief she heard in his voice. "No, I think I'm a little embarrassed." She confessed. "Embarrassed about what?" he asked her. "That apparently I am the last person to realize that I am dating someone." Andy smiled on the other end of the phone because he knew the tone in her voice. She was flirting with him. "Well, you can't always realize everything first. Sometimes the rest of us get to know how you feel most of the time." He flirted back.

He heard her laugh and paused before speaking again, "So Sharon, are you saying that you are OK with the thought of us dating?" he asked. The pause on the other end of the phone was longer than Andy would have liked. "Hey, it's ok if you're not..." he started. "Andy, it's not that I'm not OK with it. I think yes I like the idea, it's just…" she stammered with her words. "Just what?" he asked her gently. "Well given the fact that I didn't even know that we are dating. I don't know that I'm going to be very good at it." She said suddenly very glad they were having this conversation over the phone.

Andy felt a huge smile come across his face, "Well since I never actually asked you out on a date I think we can overlook that." He said with a laugh. "Come on Sharon it's not like there is a rulebook to follow for this kind of thing."

Sharon hummed again, "I wish there was. I like rulebooks."

Andy laughed out loud that time, "I tell you what. When I find one I will get it for you. But for now, Sharon would you please go on a date with me tomorrow night."

"Yes, Andy I would very much like to go on a date with you." She told him

The next evening Sharon found herself both nervous and excited before Andy arrived. She told herself that it was silly because it was just Andy and they had been out plenty of times. Still she tried on multiple outfits before finding a dress that she didn't think she had worn before when they went out. She decided on her boots instead of heels thinking they seemed more casual. When she heard the doorbell ring her stomach fluttered a little.

"Hey Sharon, your non date is here" Rusty called out after he answered the door.

Sharon smiled because she was pretty sure she heard Andy call her son a smartass.

"Ready?" she asked coming into the living room

Usually when they went out Andy gave her a quick "You look nice" or something like it. Tonight though she noticed he allowed himself to look a little longer and then met her eyes before saying "You look amazing." Sharon blushed a little and heard Rusty mutter something about "Not dating" before closing his door.

They ate at a place they had been wanting to try for a few weeks. Even though Andy was doing his best to act like nothing had changed Sharon was still nervous. She alternated between quiet and overly excited. Finally after Andy had paid the check he took her hand and laced his fingers in with hers. "Hey, what's going on? You're not yourself" Sharon looked down at the table and tried to take her hand out Andy's but he held it a little tighter. "I told you I wasn't going to be very good at this." She said. "Hey, it's just us. Sharon and Andy having dinner. Nothing has changed." He told her. Sharon looked down at their hands where Andy was slowly rubbing his thumb over her fingers. Sharon smiled at him, "That's changed" she said. "Is it a good change?" Andy asked her not stopping what he was doing. "Yes" she told him. "All right and me letting you know just how amazing you look tonight. That's different too I guess. Is it a good change?" Sharon felt herself blush again. "Yes" she said again unable to look at him. "All right then all the changes have been good. So I think so far we are doing just fine."

After dinner they decided to walk around some shops near the restaurant. They held hands as they walked and when Sharon leaned closer to Andy he let go over her hand so he could put his arm around her a pull her a little closer. They ended up in a bookstore. Sharon wanted to look for a couple of books Rusty needed for school and Andy walked around for a few minutes by himself when something caught his eye. He picked up the book and had a little laugh to himself. He quickly picked up two copies and paid for them before Sharon saw him.

When he caught back up with her she asked him what he got, "Oh nothing," he said with a grin that said it was definitely something. They made their way out of the bookstore when Sharon tried to get the bag from him. "Oh no" he said puling it away from her. She reached for it again and he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist and putting the bag behind her. She laughed as he spun her around. They were now close enough that Andy could smell her perfume and feel that her heart was beating a little faster as was his. God he wanted to kiss her right now but he didn't want to scare her off. He looked down at her face hoping for a sign. Andy smiled when he saw it. She blinked her eyes slightly and twitched her lips. He had seen her do it so many times. It was what she did when she was waiting for someone to say or do something. He took his empty hand from around her waist and placed his hand on her face. He gently pressed his lips against hers at first waiting to see if she pulled back. When he felt her arms go around his neck he deepened the kiss. When he finally broke apart from her he smiled down at her, "Still a good change?" he asked her running his fingers through his hair. Sharon let out a very contented hum before leaning up and kissing him again with even more purpose than he had kissed her . "Well, I can tell you this is one part of dating that you don't need to worry about" He whispered when they finally stopped kissing in the middle of the sidewalk.

He dropped her off at her condo with one last kiss goodnight. "I had a really nice time tonight Andy." She told him. "So I guess I get another date?" he asked her playfully. "Yes" she said with a smile.

The next morning Andy couldn't take his eyes off Sharon as she made her way through the murder room into her office. She greeted everyone warmly and when she thought nobody was looking she cast an extra smile in Andy's direction. He watched her through the office windows as she set down her things and sat at her desk. She reached into her drawer for something and he watched the surprised look on her face a she brought out the wrapped gift he had left for her. She opened the card first and read it "_Bought one for each of us, A" _. She looked through the window with a confused expression on her face and he just smiled and motioned his hand for her to open it. She slowly removed the wrapping paper and he saw her smile and even though the door to her office was closed he knew it made her laugh as she read the title of the book, _Dating for Dummies over 50_. He watched as she slowly put the book in her desk drawer and picked up this phone as it beeped at him, _"Come over tonight and we can read it together". _Andy smiled thinking about how so far he really liked all of the changes.

The End


End file.
